Unbreakable
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: It wasn't over, there still had to be a way. J/S oneshot.


**Author's Note: This little piece has been stuck in my head for months now, since after reading Revelations really, and I've finally sat down to write it. To be honest, I've only recently discovered the amazing world that is Blue Bloods fanfiction. I hope this isn't a copy of anything already out as I tried making it as original as possible.**

**Jack/Schuyler needless to say. I like Oliver and all, but as far as shipping goes I'm definitely for Jack/Schuyler. Reviews are amazing and lovely, so if you could please leave me one it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Schuyler tried her best to pretend things felt normal. She stood by the large picture window in the Force house, eyes focused on the inky clouds inching closer and closer. The room was quiet and cold, which caused her to squeeze her eyes shut and wrap the coat she wore tighter around herself. It had been three weeks since the events in Rio de Janeiro, but Schuyler knew things would never be the same again.

_That doesn't mean we can't try._

The voice resounding in her head caused Schuyler to jump before turning to search the already darkened room for the person she knew she'd find. "Jack?"

"You've been well?" He asked as he stepped further into the room. He looked, or at least tried to, calm and collected. But his eyes were what gave him away; he was more concerned and worried than he was willing to admit.

"I'm trying to convince myself I am, but considering everything that's happened within the past few weeks, I'd say it's pretty hard." Schuyler replied as she crossed her arms. It was a barrier, something that kept him from coming any closer. She shifted her feet, pretending she didn't feel the intensity of his stare as he tried figuring out whether or not he should believe her. It was the first time she'd been in the same room with him alone since-she winced as she remembered-she broke off their relationship.

Jack stepped closer, into the pool of light cast in through the window, and reached a hand out to touch her. Something made him stop; a thought in his head that made him wonder where he stood with her. The idea that it seemed so easy to pretend everything was easy and perfect scared him a little. His bonding ceremony with Mimi was mere weeks away, but it was something he preferred to not think about. "Schuyler-"

"Jack, don't." She refused. She steeled herself for what she knew was coming next.

"This wasn't how I wanted things to go, believe me." Jack spoke, his tone sounding more sincere than she'd heard in a long time.

Schuyler schooled her face into a look of disinterest before reminding herself of just _why_ it had to be this way. It didn't matter that she loved him more every time she saw him, or that watching as Mimi forced him to look in catalogues and plan their after-bonding party caused a knife somewhere in her gut to twist even deeper. Realizing what she was thinking, she cleared her throat loudly and made an attempt to distance herself from him.

_Please, don't be like this._

Her back was facing him as she halted her steps. She braced herself, already knowing he was standing behind her. "Where is everybody anyway?"

"She's out for a night of shopping with friends; apparently the idea that the end of the world could very well be at hand hasn't phased her." Jack replied, telling her where the only person she was really asking about was.

"So, what? You just expect me to feel sorry for you? Shouldn't you be...purchasing champagne flutes or going to a fitting?" Schuyler asked, the bite in her tone coming out stronger than she had intended. The last thing she needed was to let the mental guard she'd been fighting for so long to keep up to fall down.

Jack closed his eyes and pleaded whatever patience he had within to come forward. "I know you don't believe me, but what I feel for you doesn't just go away just because of everything else."

"You say 'everything else' like it's not the biggest thing that will ever happen to you." Schuyler bit back. She spun to face him, fury in her eyes as she bunched her hands into fists. It was clear by now that all the pretending was over. "You've made your choice. Live with it."

"It wasn't a choice I made lightly, and you know that. I still-" He paused. Maybe saying things like that, raising his voice even if no one else was home, wouldn't be the greatest idea. Even if he told her, it wasn't like it would make a difference, especially when he knew she'd still be angry. She had the right to be even if he wanted to pretend otherwise.

Schuyler stood before him and shook her head. Pretending to not care so much for him was easier when there were other people around, or when he wasn't mere inches away. "It's going to be different, no matter what you choose to believe. I won't mean a single thing to you."

His breath hitched in his chest and he swallowed deeply, for nothing more than to stall long enough to prepare something to say. Schuyler had never directly addressed 'them' since she chose to break it off. "I was going to break the bond. I wanted this, you...you're the one who-"

"So now you're saying all of this is _my_ fault?" Schuyler cried. Her eyes were now full of an anger she so rarely displayed. Before her stood the person she once regarded in such high esteem she was certain she'd never feel the same for anyone else. While that hadn't changed circumstances had, and she was forced to shove everything she felt aside. But with Jack standing before her, staring at her so intently, it was harder than she expected to act as if those feelings didn't exist. "Jack, I'm sorry."

Her quiet apology melted his frustration for just a moment. It was enough to allow him to reach out just far enough to brush her cheek with his thumb. "As am I. I wish things were different. Had I known, this would not have been the path I would have chosen for myself."

"As if you could fight it." Schuyler laughed. The path his thumb had taken felt as if flames had ignited, a tingly sensation left in his wake. She was shaking, her resolve was slowly melting away, and she knew if there was any fight left within her it had to be used soon. "Go with her, be happy."

Jack shook his head. His lips parted to say the one thing he'd been struggling so hard to hide. "I'm not happy with her, Schuyler. I know how that sounds seeing as we're supposed to be together, but it's not what I want for myself. It's not what I want."

Everything within her told her she should run, that this moment they were falling into could so easily be their downfall. She still reveled in the feelings that were bubbling just below the surface as he pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. Fighting it would be doing the exact opposite of what she wanted, so for once Schuyler let herself simply give in. Jack's hands threaded through her hair, a move which effectively kept her head cemented close, and she tilted her head to allow him easier access. They fell easily into a rhythm, arms and lips and hearts entwining as if all of their time apart never happened.

But then it happened. A flash of lightning, and he suddenly stiffened and pulled back from her. He sent her a look he hoped she could understand. Mimi was on her way home and would soon arrive, inevitably sensing whatever emotions still lingered in the room unless they separated.

Schuyler nodded, silently accepting the fact it would be her who had to leave. She headed for the door until she heard him call her name, his voice resounding loudly in her mind.

_This isn't over, I promise you there is still a way._


End file.
